


Part 2 - Song of new beginnings

by poxisafox



Series: Song of Achilles fanfiction [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxisafox/pseuds/poxisafox
Summary: Sex and whispered vows of love.I took a few quotes from the book.Please consider leaving Kudos or Bookmarking this work!@sithisgay on Twitter
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: Song of Achilles fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006503
Kudos: 19





	Part 2 - Song of new beginnings

Achillies was a mess of sweat, saliva and cum after many hours of taking Patroclus inside himself so willingly it seemed desperation bled into bittersweet reality. Their limbs were slippery, scalps aching from fingers tugging, heads often thrown back as screams of pain and pleasure mingled on bleeding lips. 

"Do not stop!" 

Achilles demanded as Patroclus lifted him higher on his numb cock. Patroclus stood up, digging his nails into bruised hips, tearing anguish off Achilles' skin. 

"I will never stop." 

Patroclus vowed, running his fingers down Achilles hips, breathing more ragged, hammering into Achilles swollen insides over and over again. Even as his knees cracked, hitting the ground minutes later, he did not stop the steady pace of taking Achilles until his lover was mute and unconscious.

"You are my favourite part of this new adventure." 

Patroclus whispered against Achilles' cheek before collapsing next to him and holding his limp body close. 

"I feel like I could eat the world raw," 

Patroclus murmured as his eyes fluttered open from slumber beholding Achilles, who knelt before Patroclus' bare body, gazing down at him with love enough in those green eyes to fill a God's chalice. 

"You ate it already."

Achilles returned, smirking, leaning in to kiss Patroclus' lips. 

Of course, he meant that he was Patroclus' world and had been devoured by him in their grief. 

Patroclus held Achilles' face, drawing him to his chest, playing his nipples, eliciting a moan from the fair-haired god of his and every world. 

"Will you take me with you?" 

Achilles asked, his throat tense with holding back new tears.

"Forever."

Patroclus whispered as he cried too. Achilles heaving in his arms, completely undone in the worst, most stinging fashion. 

Jaded and undone with Patroclus.  
Forever belonging to Patroclus.  
Patroclus' reason.

"Have I told you how I long for this?" 

Patroclus whispered, trailing his fingers down Achilles' thigh, beginning the mess of undoing him all over again.


End file.
